


Irresistible

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, GP, PWP, Smut, based on the last vlog because ho boy Sana dancing for Momo yes ma'am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Momo can't contain herself after Sana dances for her in their hotel room.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 9
Kudos: 211





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Obviously had inspiration from the latest samo vlog. Hope you enjoy.

Momo scrolled through her phone, searching for a song to listen to. The sound of Sana getting ready in the bathroom was distracting her. She settled on hitting shuffle and closed her eyes, waiting on her girlfriend to finish so they could go to dinner. Momo grabbed her camera and turned it on, remembering she needed to vlog just a little bit that day. 

  
  


Sana exited the bathroom and turned the corner to see Momo filming herself. Since the camera was turned, she blew her a kiss. Momo spotted it from the corner of her eye and shut the camera off, crooking her finger at her. Sana giggled and crawled on the bed to straddle Momo’s hips, hands on either side of her shoulders to hold herself up. “Yes?” 

  
  


Momo ran her hands along Sana’s thighs, fingers gripping them gently. “You look amazing.” 

  
  


Sana leaned down and kissed Momo’s cheek. “Thank you. So do you.” She could feel Momo’s hands wandering higher on her thighs toward her ass. “Hands.” 

  
  


Momo raised her brow as a challenge, her hands still moving higher. Sana lay flush against Momo and reached back to grab her hands. “We’re supposed to leave in ten minutes. We can’t.” 

  
  


“Says who?” Momo retorted. 

  
  


“Me.” Sana fired back. 

  
  


Momo pouted and leaned up to connect their lips. Sana hummed and put one hand on her cheek. “Won’t work.” She mumbled against her lips, but kissed her again. A soft whine hit her ears making her giggle. “Sorry, baby.” She pushed off the bed, leaving a slightly frustrated Momo laying back on the bed. 

  
  


The song changed. Momo looked over to Sana and saw her dancing. She turned the camera on again and started to film her. Her eyes were glued to the way she swayed her hips. When Sana turned around and popped her hip to the side, she felt her cock twitch. Sana looked over her shoulder at Momo, knowing exactly what she was doing to her. 

  
  


Sana moved across the room, back still turned to Momo. She pushed her ass out towards her then dropped down, slowly bringing herself back up, blowing her a kiss. At this point, Momo had a noticeable bulge in her pants. Sana stopped dancing to go through her bag so they could leave. 

  
  


Momo knew they weren’t going to leave. Sana didn’t. Yet. 

  
  


She waved to the camera and turned it off, putting it on the table next to the bed. Momo came up behind Sana and pressed against her back, arms looping around her waist. “That was mean, you know?” She pressed her lips to the top of Sana’s exposed shoulder. 

  
  


Sana hummed and lifted her eyes to look at Momo through the mirror. “What?” She said innocently. 

  
  


“You know what.” Momo dropped her hands lower and pulled Sana’s hips back, grinding into her ass. 

  
  


Sana grinned, reaching back to grip the back of Momo’s neck. “We have reservations, baby.” She pushed her ass into Momo’s movements. 

  
  


Momo nipped Sana’s shoulder. “And I want to stay in now.” 

  
  


Sana lightly scratched at the baby hairs on the back of Momo’s neck and brought her in for a deep kiss. “You sure? I know you wanted to eat there.” 

  
  


Momo nodded, pulling Sana away from the table and turning her around. “I want you more.” She whispered against her lips. 

  
  


Sana let her fingers trail under the hem of Momo’s top to feel the skin of her stomach. “How bad?” She tilted her head and trailed her lips along Momo’s neck to just under her ear. 

  
  


Momo slid her hands under Sana’s top, fingers grasping at her lower back. “Really bad.” She gasped when Sana’s hand ran along the front of her pants. A low moan escaped her lips when she squeezed her hard shaft. 

  
  


“I feel that.” Sana whispered in her ear. “You’re so hard for me already.” She felt Momo’s shaft pulse in her hand at her words. “Just from watching me dance, baby?” 

  
  


Momo nodded and brought her hands around to work Sana’s belt loose. “Please.” 

  
  


Sana pulled away and looked into Momo’s eyes. “What are you gonna do to me? Tell me.” 

  
  


Momo finally got Sana’s belt open and popped the button on her jeans and unzipped them. “First I’m going to undress you.” She leaned in for a kiss. “Then I’m going to worship this gorgeous body.” Her hands gripped the hem of Sana’s top and pulled it over her head. “Kiss every single inch I can reach.” A kiss to her cheek. “Make you come all over my tongue.” Lightly nipped the shell of her ear. “Stretch that tight pussy and make you moan my name so everyone knows you’re mine.” Momo husked into her ear. 

  
  


Sana swallowed thickly. “Do it.” 

  
  


Momo pushed Sana’s jeans down then guided them to the bed, laid her down then climbed on top of her. She could feel Sana trying to push her pants off, so she helped, ridding herself of the offending item and kicking it aside. Momo attached her lips to Sana’s neck, doing as she promised and kissing every inch she could reach. 

  
  


Sana wrapped her legs around Momo and reached into her boxer briefs to stroke her cock. She tilted her head to give Momo plenty of room to work as she moved to her collarbone and chest. She gasped when Momo’s lips wrapped around her nipple, sucking gently. 

  
  


Momo slid her hands up Sana’s sides and cupped her breasts, squeezing as she paid close attention to her nipples. She went lower still, ignoring Sana’s whine when she got just out of reach and couldn’t touch her cock anymore. Momo ran her tongue over Sana’s bellybutton and tugged her panties down as she kissed over her hips. 

  
  


Sana was getting impatient with how turned on she was. She wanted Momo’s mouth on her. Now. “Please…” 

  
  


Momo looked up at Sana as she settled between her legs, making a show of running her tongue along her pussy lips. Sana moaned low at the feeling and spread her thighs wider. “Yes.” Momo let her tongue roam Sana’s folds before pushing inside her, nose pressing lightly against her clit. 

  
  


Sana pulled Momo’s hair out of its bun and ran her fingers through it, gripping tightly to keep her in place as she rode her tongue. “It won’t take much.” She breathed out. 

  
  


Momo hummed and moved up to flick her tongue against Sana’s clit, knowing it always sent her over. Sana gripped her hair tighter and moaned loudly when she came, coating Momo’s chin. Momo grabbed Sana’s hands and laced their fingers as she cleaned her up, wanting to taste her one more time. 

  
  


Sana squirmed under her, feeling sensitive. She squeezed Momo’s hands and gave them a little tug. 

  
  


Momo obeyed and lay on top of Sana. “Hi.” 

  
  


Sana put her hands on either side of Momo’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss, humming at the taste of herself on her lips and tongue. “Get inside me.” 

  
  


Momo, once again, obeyed and pushed her cock inside Sana, but as slowly as she could. Sana arched against her, nails digging into her neck. Momo grinned and pulled out to the head, nearly letting it slip out, then pushed in at the same slow pace. 

  
  


“Momo,” Sana warned, but her next words were cut off by her cock pounding hard and fast into her pussy. “Fuck!” 

  
  


Momo smirked and pulled Sana’s legs up and over her shoulders, getting a better angle. Sana groaned, holding onto Momo’s sides. “Just like that, baby.” Momo’s thrusts got harder and harder, scooting Sana up the bed. 

  
  


With how wet and tight Sana was, on top of how turned on she’d been for the last half hour, it didn’t take her long to come. She drove her cock as deep as she could and unloaded, rutting into Sana’s soaked hole. 

  
  


Sana rubbed Momo’s sides, looking up into her eyes. “Fill that pussy up, baby.” 

  
  


Momo’s cock pulsed at her words. She let Sana’s legs fall to her hips and leaned down to kiss her. She ran her tongue along Sana’s lower lip to ask permission that Sana instantly gave her. Sana cupped Momo’s cheeks and slid her tongue along hers. “I want another.” 

  
  


Sana flipped them over, pinning Momo’s hands above her head as she rolled her hips. Momo whimpered at the motion, pushing up into Sana. “Baby…” 

  
  


“Uh uh. I want another one.” 

  
  


Momo wiggled her hands free of Sana’s grip and put them on her thighs. “Then take it.” 

  
  


Sana splayed her hands on Momo’s stomach and rocked her hips back and forth at a steady pace to get them both going again. Momo kept her eyes on Sana’s face, watching her eyes flutter closed and her head tilt back. She ran her hands up to cup her breasts, fingers tugging at her nipples. 

  
  


Momo felt Sana’s walls clamp on her cock and tugged her nipples harder. “Fuck!” Sana looked down at Momo, blonde hair framing her face as she began bouncing on her cock. Momo’s lips turned up in a smirk, planting her feet to meet Sana’s movements, thrusting up as she came down to hit her deep. 

  
  


“I’m gonna come.” Sana said right before she leaned forward, hands on the bed on either side of Momo’s head. She sped up even more, but fell over the edge when Momo leaned up to take a nipple into her mouth. 

  
  


Her walls milked Momo of her load, feeling it start to leak around her shaft. She lay flush against her, kissing along her jaw and cheek to get to her lips. “I love you.” Sana whispered into the kiss. 

  
  


Momo kissed her back. “I love you, too. But we’re definitely not leaving for dinner now.” She teased. 

  
  


Sana buried into her neck. “Room service?” 

  
  


“Room service. And a shower.” 

  
  


Sana nodded and kissed her again, getting off of her lap. “Come on.” She held her hand out for Momo. 

  
  


Momo took Sana’s hand and let her lead her to the bathroom. She wrapped her arms around her from behind and swayed them as they waited for the water to heat up. “No funny business. I’m hungry.” Momo mumbled against the back of Sana’s neck. 

  
  


“You’re the one that can’t keep your hands off of me.” She shot back. 

  
  


Momo grumbled, knowing she was right. “I will.” 

  
  


Once the shower was ready, they stepped in. Sana got her hair wet first then turned them so Momo could. She put some shampoo into her hands and lathered up Momo’s hair for her since she knew she loved it when she washed her hair. Momo did the same for her once it was all rinsed out. 

  
  


Momo reached for the body wash but was stopped by a hand on her arm, turning her. She was about to protest when lips connected with her own. Sana looped her arms around Momo’s neck and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. 

  
  


Momo wrapped her arms around Sana’s waist and pulled her closer to keep the kiss going. It was at least ten minutes later that they pulled apart, lips red and slightly swollen. “What happened to no funny business?” 

  
  


Sana smiled and pecked her lips. “Just wanted a kiss.” 

  
  


Momo rolled her eyes and finally finished their shower. They pulled their robes on and sat on the bed with the menu to decide what they wanted to eat. “At least it’s not past ordering time.” Sana said as she brushed out her hair. 

  
  


“Mmhmm. We’re going out for breakfast, though.” 

  
  


“If you want.” Sana sat next to Momo, resting her chin on her shoulder to read the menu. 

  
  


Once the food came, they lounged on the bed while they ate, surfing the channels for anything that looked interesting. When they couldn’t find anything, they settled for watching something on Momo’s phone. 

  
  


They cleaned up the bed then cuddled under the blankets, robes forgotten on the floor beside them. It didn’t take long for their eyes to become heavy. Sana cuddled into Momo’s chest, Momo’s arm around her shoulders to hold her close. 

  
  


~

  
  


Sana woke up before Momo. She took a deep breath and stretched, trying not to wake Momo in the process. During the night, her leg found its way over Momo’s hips and she could feel her hard shaft against her thigh. She hummed and kissed Momo’s cheek to wake her. “Baby?” 

  
  


Momo whined and tried to turn away, but Sana being half on top of her stopped her. Sana laughed and reached down to wrap her fingers around Momo’s cock, thumb brushing over the tip. That made Momo’s eyes shoot open. 

  
  


Sana raised her brow. “Good morning.” She teased, hand idly stroking Momo’s cock. 

  
  


“Morning.” Momo pecked her lips. “What are you doing?” 

  
  


“Can’t go to breakfast with a boner, babe.” 

  
  


“True.” Momo watched Sana move down, taking the tip into her mouth. “Fuck…” Having just woken up, she was extra sensitive. “Sana.” 

  
  


Sana kept one hand on her shaft and stroked it slowly as she swirled her tongue around the tip, tasting her precum. She bobbed her head deeper and deeper until she’d taken Momo to the root, swallowing around the head. 

  
  


Momo’s back arched, fingers gripping the sheets. “Baby, that’s gonna make me come.” 

  
  


Sana pulled back, wanting to drag it out a little more. She lay between Momo’s legs and placed a few kisses to her hip. She pressed the flat of her tongue against the underside of Momo’s shaft and dragged it slowly up towards the head. Sana locked eyes with Momo and rubbed her tongue against the part where the head and shaft met. 

  
  


She latched onto the tip, sucking hard while her hand sped up. 

  
  


“Fuck! Sana!” Momo came hard, her cock visibly pulsing her load into Sana’s mouth. 

  
  


Sana swallowed her load and didn’t spill any of it. She took Momo to the hilt and sucked up to the head, releasing it with a loud pop, making Momo’s hips jump. 

Momo pulled Sana up and kissed her hard. “You’re getting it when we get back.” 

  
  


Sana giggled. “I better.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
